I'M THE PRINCESS
by iko-chan201
Summary: mikan and natsume 21 years old.they're couple.natsume is prince in this story..but mikan is ordinary people only.natsume's mother dislike mikan because she only ordinary person so natsume can't marry with mikan.but actually mikan is PLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**PRINCE AND THE PRINCESS**

_CHAPTER1_

note:mikan and her friend was 21 years old...

now, mikan was really pretty...her hair was down...natsume back to his castle...(he's prince!!)hotaru opened

the crab restaurant...ruka be a veterinary surgeon...nonoko,anna ,yuu and sumerei works at hotaru's restaurant...

mikan:natsu..i mean your majesty...

natsume:dont call me like that polkadots...just call me natsume...

mikan:ok...natsume...i want to give you back this(black glasses)...your left this in my room yesterday right?

natsume:hn...thanks...

natsume look at his watch...

natsume:it 9'o'clock...i had to go now..bye...

mikan:bye..i love you natsume

natsume:bye..i love you too...

NEXT DAY

natsume:mikan...u must go dinner with me tonigt with my mother and father...they wanted to see you...so

i give this dress...u must wear it tonight okay?

mikan:o..ok

NIGHT AT THE PALACE

natsume's mother:so...this the girl huh??(say proudly)

mikan:your majesty...i'm mikan sakura

natsume:yes mom...this the girl...mom we need to talk after this dinner..dont be so rudeness with our guest ok!!

natsume's mother:hn...what ever...

AFTER DINNER

natsume:bye mikan...see you tommorow..

mikan:bye...your majesty(with little smile)

natsume's mother:hmm...she's gone...what do you want??you said after the dinner you want to talk with me right?

natsume:so mother...i want to marry with her...

queen(natsume's mother):no!no!no!...u can't...she only ordinary people...i want you marry with princess..

not ordinary people!

natsume:i only love her mom...i can't marry with another people..only her mom!!

queen:you so rude with your mom...i dont care...u must marry wit princess...not her!

**to be contineud**

me:sorry if my vocab,grammar or anything is wrong i'm sorry!!thanks for read


	2. Chapter 2

_CHAPTER2_

NEXT DAY

natsume:mother..can I invite mikan to the ball??

queen:no..natsume...this ball only for prince and princess...not ordinary people!!

natsume:why u dislike ordinary people...they are same with us!

queen:natsume we are royal blood! not like ordinary people!!

natsume:what ever mom! just stop fighting!!

suddenly,natsume's cellphonne ringing...then natsume pick up...

at phone

natsume:hello?

mikan:hello natsume...can we meet?

natsume:sorry mikan...im buzy right now..

mikan:nevermind...its okay..

natsume: bye!

mikan:bye!

out of phone

mikanPOV:that's weird...why he call my name??and he like a stress when i heard his voice...

mikan take some air at town...suddenly...she meet hotaru...

mikan:it's that you hotaru??

hotaru:mikan??

mikan:hotaru(run to hug hotaru)

but hotaru shot mikan with her baka bazoka..

mikan:ouch...how could you..so...how your business hotaru??

hotaru:hn..good...customer at my restaurant like my crab cake...u wanna piece?i brought it..

mikan(sweet drop): never mind ...POV:weird food

hotaru:so..how you and prince natsume??

mikan:fine...we're good..where ruka?

hotaru:he's at my apartment...

mikan:what??

hotaru:dont think that things!!baka!

suddenly...someone coming..

ruka:there you are hotaru!..im waithing for an hour...

hotaru:sorry...how if we invite this baka to our dinner?

ruka:ok...but..who's this??it's that you mikan??

mikan:yes its me!! long time no see ruka..

ruka:ohh!where's natsume??i mean prince natsume??

mikan:ohh...he's busy right now..

hotaru:let's go bunny and baka..we celebrate..

mikan: ok

ruka:ok..darling..oh! i mean hotaru

mikan:ohh..so sweet...haha! sweet couple!

**to be continued**

**me:**_hai!thanks for read and pls review! _


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER 3_

queen:natsume...tomorrow have ball..so i invite all princess...so you choose the girl you want...

natsume:urgh! i want mikan

queen:what ever...you can't married with that girl...

AT MIKAN

mikan:bye hotaru..!!

hotaru:bye baka!!

mikan walking to her home..suddenly her callphone ringing...mikan pick it up...

mikan:hello!

natsume:hai mikan...we need to talk...see you at cafe...ok bye

mikan:ok natsume bye!

AT CAFE

mikan:natsume...what's wrong??

natsume: i think we better break up because...i will married another girl(natsume almost cry)

mikan:but why?? natsume...

natsume:my mother want me marry with princess..and she hate ordinary people...im sorry..

mikan:it's okay...bye..i hope you happy when you marry with pricess that your mom want!!

natsumePOV:im sorry mikan!!...so cruel of me...im broke her heart!!im sorry mikan..

mikan slowly walking out the cafe...she crying and slowly walking to her home...

MIKAN'S HOUSE

mikanPOV:natsume..i love you...how could you!!you broke my heart!!better i have fun...dont think this to much..

it make me crazy!!better i call hotaru..

AT CELLPHONE

mikan:hello hotaru...do you want to follow me to bar??

hotaru:why?? are you stress??

mikan:yes..dont ask me anything just follow me ok

hotaru:ok...what time?

mikan:8.30p.m...ask ruka to follow ok!

hotaru:ok...bye

mikan:bye!!

AT BAR

mikan and hotaru drunk...

hotaru:ruka...let's dance honey!!

rukaPOV:she really crazy when she drunk...(sweet drop)but mikan also drunk but not like hotaru

hotaru pull her boy friend arm...

hotaru:let's dance...

ruka(blush):o..o..okey

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

mikan walking to her home..suddenly two guys call her...

bodyguard:your highness...i must take you to palace..

mikan:what??are you crazy??

**to be continued**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPTER 4_

bodyguard:actually i am bodyguard queen yuka...she your mother

mikan:what??she's not my mom my mom dead

bodyguard:yes...but that not true mother...yuka is you real mother

mikan:okay..okay...i'll follow you..

AT PALACE

mikan:your majesty...its that true?

queen yuka:dont call me that..call me mother...now you are princess..i glad you back!!

mikan:alright mother...

queen:ohh my dear princess! tomorrow you must follow me to the ball...i hope prince natsume choose you... yesterday i heard prince natsume love someone and must left that poor girl...because her mother...so poor of him!but nevermind...i really sure prince natsume love you...

mikan:what?? prince natsume??

queen yuka:you know him??

mikan:ohh!! no no! i did'nt know him!!

mikanPOV:ohh god..how if he know im princess?i don't want to he know me!!i hope this plan will be success...tomorrow i will wear mask with a beautiful crown...

queen yuka:mikan...go take a shower

mikan:okey!

AT NATSUME'S PALACE

natsumePOV:i feel sorry to mikan...i hope she forgive me...

all princess:natsume...dance with...(love shape at eyes)

bodyguard:lady's and gentlemen...here are princess sakura...please enter

natsume ignore other princess and look at sakura...

natsumePOV:who's that mask girl?she really look like mikan..i think better i ask her to dance with me

natsume:shall we dance?

mikan:okey...

natsume:so..what your full name?

mikan:uhh...my name is yuriko sakura

natsume:oh...you look like my girlfriend...i mean ex-girlfriend

mikan:ohh...

other princess:how dare he dance with that ugly mask princess!!

AFTER BALL

mikanPOV:sorry natsume...i lie to you..

yuka:let's go my dear..

mikan:oh!..ok mom...

mikanPOV:and my mom weird than i thought...

NEXT DAY

mikan look out the window...she saw natsume...

mikan(wide eyes)POV:ohh no!! he's coming!!

mikan call her maid...

maid:yes your highness!

mikan:you must help me now!!

maid:ok...what can i help you

**to be continued**

me:hai! i hope there's nothing wrong and thanks for read...pls review!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_CHAPTER 5_

mikan:can you be me...i mean i dont want prince natsume know me please!

maid:i do it your highness...im sorry your hignest can i ask you something

mikan:yes??

maid:so princess and prince natsume know each other??

mikan:yes...pls don't tell anyone please!hurry up change your clothe...

maid:alright your highness!

AT NATSUME

natsume:your majesty...can i meet princess sakura?

queen yuka:of course...she at her room...

yuka call her bodyguard

bodyguard:yes your highness!

yuka:take him to sakura's room

bodyguard:ok..

AT MIKAN'S ROOM

prince natsume:hai...you princess dance with me last night right?

maid:uhh! hai...uh...yes!(said nevoursly)

natsume:now i can see your face...

maid:yah!!

natsume:so..you are yuriko sakura right...but your voice very different yesterday..and your atitude also different

maid:oh really..

natsume:ok..i need to go now..i come here to saw your face only..bye

maid:bye...

natsume walk and lost

natsumePOV:the castle is too big and now i lost(sweet drop)

suddenly he saw someone he know..

natsume:mikan??

mikanPOV:ohh no!! he saw me!how he at here..maybe he lost...(sweet drop)

mikan try to run but natsume pull her arm

mikan:what do you want??

natsume:why are you here?

mikan:uhh..uhh..im maid here...(said nervously)

natsume:really??

mikan:i need to go now!let me go natsume

natsume want to kiss mikan but mikan slap him..

mikan:YOU MARRIED WITH ANOTHER GIRL RIGHT!! WHY YOU WANT TO KISS ME!!

natsume:i married with another girl because my mother want it...i want to kiss you because i love you! you darn it!

mikan was really shocked...

mikan:i am sorry..i dont mean to...

natsume:stop it! i dont want to see you and hear your voice anymore...get away from my life(said angrily)

mikan:im sorry(crying)

natsume:mikan! you hear this!! i will marry with princess yuriko...i will invite you to see our married(said evilly)

natsumePOV:what i'm doing!so stupid of me!!

he leave mikan.natsume walk and walk...finally he found the door...

natsume POV:finally i found the way out!

**to be countinued**

me:hello...thanks for read and pls review!!(smile)


	6. Chapter 6

_CHAPTER 6_

BACK AT MIKAN

maid: i heard all princess! I feel sorry

mikan: ok.. its ok...now change you clothe..

maid: alright your majesty!

mikan back to her room to change her clothe...she also cry..

mikanPOV:wait the second...natsume just said he will marry with princess yuriko right?? OHH NO!!he will marry me?? I don't want he know I'm the princess...if he marry with my maid of course can't because my mom know me!!huwaaa!!(cry)

maid:princess...oh im sorry if i disturbing you...queen call you princess

mikan:ok...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... **… … … … … … … … … ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
**

mikan:yes mother?

queen yuka: so mikan.. how you and natsume..

mikan: we're fine mom..

yuka:that great(with a big smile)

mikan:hn

mikan go to the kitchen...mikan make her chocolate cookies..all chef look at her..

chef:your highness...you dont need to cook...we are chef...we cook for princess and queen

mikan:it's okay...i'd like to cook my cookies myself...i cook it when i stress..it make me happy(little smile)

all chef sweet drop...yuka coming to the kitchen...

yuka:ohh my lovely daughther...why you cooking..??

mikan:i like to cooking when i stress mom...

yuka:so what your problem that make you stress...

mikan:nothing...

the cookies is done...

mikan:have a taste mom..

yuka eat the cookies...

yuka: emmm!! so delicious ... i never taste the greatest cookies like this(anime style)

all chef also try it…

chef: yum….so delicious!!

Chef: where do you learn it your highness?

Mikan: that secret…hihihi.. it's so easy try it yourself… you can search it in internet..

All chef sweet drop….

Suddenly…mikan's cell phone ringing…

Mikan: hello??

Hotaru: hello….it's me hotaru…where are you??

Mikan: I'm at palace…

Hotaru: which palace?? Natsume's palace??

Mikan:no! do you know where queen yuka live??

Hotaru:yes….why…

Mikan: I'm at there

Hotaru:what are you doing there baka??

Mikan:it's hard to explain…ok when you arrived…I'll tell you…ok??

Hotaru:ok..

OUT OF PHONE

Hotaru:let's go bunny boy

Ruka:where??

Hotaru: just follow

To be continued

_Me: see you at next chapter!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

AT MIKAN'S PALACE

ruka:why we here??

hotaru: just shut up!!

ruka:ok..im sorry imai...

hotaru saw queen yuka...

hotaru:im sorry your majesty...i want to see mikan sakura

yuka:ohh..okay i call her...

yuka call mikan...mikan just follow her mom...then mikan saw hotaru..

mikan:HOTARU??RUKA??...im glad to see you two!!

BAKA BAKA BAKA!

yuka:wahh...so friendly!!

ruka sweet drop...

mikan:ouch...hotaru..follow me...i want to tell you something

hotaru:ok baka...

yuka:bye my dear...have fun with your friend??

ruka POV:im alone...how could they left me like that...

yuka:hey little boy...wanna cup of tea

ruka:sure!

AT MIKAN & HOTARU

they walk to mikan's room

hotaruPOV:i wondering...why queen talk so softly with mikan??is mikan princess??...that possible!!hmm..

mikan:hotaru...

hotaru:yes??

mikan:nevermind...just forget about it...

they entered mikan's room

hotaru:can't belive it??your room like princess...but you only maid right??

mikan:how could you say that im princess idiot!!

hotaru(widened):NANI?? i thought you maid only..

mikan:what ever hotaru!!

hotaru:im sorry your majesty!!

mikan:ahh! dont call me like that...i don't like it..

hotaru:ok...i bring something for you...

mikan:wahh! what it is??

hotaru open the box and it was...CRAB CAKE!!

hotaru:try it..if not i will shot you with my baka bazoka

mikan:o..ok POV:lol...that cake crab??hate crab!

mikan ate it...

mikan:yuuummm!!it delicious than i thought!!

hotaru:i forget something...

hotaru give a list of bill that mikan debt to her...

hotaru:i know you have lot of money now...you debt me 12000 yen

mikan give her 20000 yen...

mikan:keep the change

hotaru:wow...you rich now...bye mikan..i had to go now... bye

mikan:bye

**to be continued**

me:thanks for read pls review!


	8. Chapter 8

_CHAPTER 8_

hotaru walk to the exit door...then, she saw ruka

hotaru:let's go bunny...sorry i left you alone...

ruka(drink tea):its okay...queen is so nice...she give me cup of tea...

hotaru:hn...what ever...let's go bunny boy...

queen:wahh...sweet couple...

hotaru and ruka blush...then,they go home...

AT MIKAN

mikan was combing her hair(at mirror) and suddenly...someone coming...he knock the door

??:I'm sorry princess...can you tell me where's mikan.?

she turn back.and it's 'natsume'..and natsume saw her..

natsume:uhh...mikan??why you wearing like princess...i thought you was princess yuriko

mikan:im sorry natsume..actually...

someone coming and knocking the door..

maid(the maid who was be princess):princess...the queen call you for lunch..(then she left that room)

natsume:im so confuse...who's the princess actually..please tell me the truth!

mikan:natsume! actually...I'M THE PRINCESS...sorry i lie to you..

natsume:so you princess...why didn't you tell me??if i know you are princess...i married you earlier you know that!!

mikan:yes i know!!actually...after we clash...the body guard came to me and tell me that im queen yuka's daughter...at first..i dont believe it..then they check my blood to know the result...then it's true...i'm queen yuka's daughter!

natsume:ohh mikan...i'm sorry because i broke your heart i know...everyday you must cry...i can feel it..so...will you marry me princess mikan sakura??

mikan(blush):natsume...of course i want to be your wife!

natsume:that's my polka!i love you...mikan

then..natsume kiss her passionately...then queen coming...

yuka:aww! so sweet..

they stop kissing and blushing..

yuka:how if we lunch together!

mikan&natsume:ok

AFTER LUNCH

yuka:natsume...do you really love my daughter..

mikan:mom...dont say that...

natsume:of course...if not..i wont kiss her..(blush)

yuka:that good...so I allowed you to marry with my daughter...

natsume:thank you...

**to be continued...**

me:thanks for read...pls review...im sorry if my word wrong coz i must typing fast..


	9. Chapter 9

_CHAPTER 9_

NEXT DAY

queen hyuga: natsume....i want you married with princess sakura...i talk to queen yuka...and she agree...

natsume: hn. what ever..POV:yay.....but is she know that's mikan..

AT MIKAN

mikan: mom...i feel so nervous...

queen: why mikan??

mikan: how can you say that mom.... next week is my wedding...so..i feel nervous..

queen: no need to nervous my daughter...and you will feel happy after wedding ceremony..

mikan: is that true?

queen: yes...why not..

mikan: ok..ok..

1 WEEK LATER

the wedding ceremony start...mikan enter the door and walk in the red carpet...she feel so nerveos..

queen hyugaPOV:is that girl is natsume's ex-girlfriend?

queen yuka: is that anything wrong, queen hyuga?

queen hyuga: tell me the truth! is that your daughter??! or she pretending be you daughter to marry natsume?(everyone look at her except mikan and natsume)

queen yuka: yes that my real daughter...why you asking me like that?

queen hyuga: that girl is natsume ex-girlfriend! and she only ordinary person...how can she marry natsume?

natsume: ohh c'mon mom! she is princess..she not ordinary people..

queen yuka: you hear me mrs. hyuga! i lost my daughter since she born...and i found her after you force natsume to clash with my daughter.... how can you hurt my daughter!! but i forgive you...and you do somthing like this!!how can you force natsume to person he dont love...but luckily he can marry with person he love.. you too selfish...you dont know how natsume feel how can you do that!!!! you dont feel embarrass?

a lot of journalist take picture an video...especially hotaru and she said "i can make billion muahahaha" the journalist also write what queen yuka said...queen hyuga just silent..she feel so embarras...her face so red..

AFTER CEREMONY

queen hyuga: im sorry natsume, mikan and yuka...i dont mean to be selfish

mikan:it's okay..

yuka: and im sorry to if i'm to loud my voice to you queen hyuga

**me: yay! im finish for this story!**

**mrs. hyuga: hey! why im to cruel in this story!**

**me: it's not true at all! so dont mad me!**

**hotaru: you use my name! so give me 10000 yen or i hit you with my baka bazoka**

**me: kwaaaa!! **

**mikan: poor her**

**natsume: that's right**

**yuka: hey...can we stop and say something important**

**ruka: what is important about??**

**me: let say it...1...2...3**

**all: THE END!**


End file.
